


Blood and Bile.

by xJennahX



Series: The Quarrel of Hearts; Ice and Iron [1]
Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: FrostIron - Freeform, IronFrost - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:44:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJennahX/pseuds/xJennahX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shadows and ghosts may not be whats looming over the team now, Tony’s grown off into his own little world of black and white but why would the nine’s most wanted be the only cure he could get?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ((I'm a new writer please help me improve with feedback, hopefully not to harsh. It will be a short chapter, I'm determined to have the other ones longer. I'm working hard sorry if it disappoints but here goes nothing))

How long had it been since Manhattan, it felt like years that could only be hidden in the four months that Bruce had finally bought a stable home in Washington, Clint and Natasha were happy with their stay in Stark Tower along with Steve and Thor who visited frequently since the two week notice of Loki’s escape from the prison. This only unnerved the team more, when Clint had started seeing shadows follow him he felt the eerie chill in the room and quickly left. Natasha and Steve were haunted by dark figures only to appear when they found themselves lost in thought but Tony; Tony was used to this little dark spy. He felt like one had grown up with him, and he had to admit it was his Scotch who haunted him but this one felt familiar.

Sitting in the chair, Tony was watching the film he’d once seen a year back, tears leaving silent trails down his cheek as he watched.

“My greatest creation is you,” had Tony snatching up the recorder and thrashing it to the ground, breaking into sobs as he screamed pathetic excuses and shouts at the tape like his father could hear them. 

“You’re a liar! That’s all you’ve done to me is lie!” he was bawling and screaming his heart out to the recording that was broken and sprawled on the floor as he kicked at it mercilessly. Sinking to his knee’s he did nothing but cry, Tony Stark was crying. 

Panting, with damp cheeks he forced himself to stop; catching his breath soon after and he was left to the ground. Feeling nothing but cold and broken in his heart, his thoughts clouding with hatred for his father.

A dark chuckle rippled through the shadows, in perfect sync with the cold chill that seemed to freeze over the air in Tony’s lab. “I was about to take you up on that drink of yours, Stark.” The velvet voice purred from the darkness of the barely lit lab, the piercing jade eyes enveloped by darkness. Slowly striding out of the shadows, as if a rebirth, none other than Loki himself walked around the lab. Taunting and predatory with his long steps, “Perhaps you should have another drink, fuel that burning vice of yours to kill you slower.” He almost spat in disgust until his long and lithe legs had brought him to stand, fully clothed in Asgardian prison wear, before the man kneeling in his grief.

“So you’re everyone’s little shadow eh, reindeer games?” Tony scoffed as if in mock disbelief. “Should’ve guessed, big brother of yours has been worried sick.” He snickered with his teary, bloodshot eyes.

Loki curled his lip at the word. Brother. He would have argued but remained silent but snarled the words as if he was about to backhand Tony in the jaw, “I’m sure the golden son of Odin would be concerned on where the most valuable relic had disappeared to.”

Tony winced at the words, pausing to elaborate on the word relic, and how much it reminded him of Howard’s use of ‘creation’. “Dad’s suck, I know.” He muttered before looking away and rising to his feet to slowly stalk over to his mini fridge to grab a scotch.

The god watched, rather bemused than anything, a slow and dark smirk curving his features. One the Grinch might wear in front of a small child, Loki followed behind the man like a shadow just as he’d been doing for the past two weeks.

“So,” Tony broke the grieving silence with a sigh, taking a quick drink of the scotch from his glass and letting out a calm breath from the burn of his throat. “How long until you bring out the glow stick of destiny and I have to bring Bruce al’ mighty to make your face the pattern of my floor again.” He snorted through an empty threat.

Loki made another face as if he wanted to send his fist square into Tony’s jaw until it was dislocated and hanging to the floor. “Do not test me, Stark; I’ve roamed in peace more than several days. I am well equipped to fight back.”

Tony arched an eyebrow, recovering from his break down and actually managing a smirk. Which, for the record, was a lot considering how he felt. “Which leads me to the question, why are you haunting my mansion?”

“Only place I take comfort in,” he snorted, letting his vibrant green eyes trail over the surrounding lab as he slowly took it all in. “With the only man in the establishment who does not shroud away from my presence.” Loki said as if the words were a grace, but his facial features left blank.

The shorter man took notice to the change of tone in his voice and oh now he had to smirk. “You think little of yourself you know that?” he chuckled, sarcasm dripping from his words.

“I’m sure I could say the same about you, Anthony.” Loki shot back, though his tone deathly serious.

Tony recoiled before straightening in defiance as he looked away to take another drink. “Tony, nothing else, got it Rudolph?” he muttered under his breath.

“I’m afraid not,” he purred, a shark like grin creeping onto the tricksters’ mouth that Tony caught out of the corner of his eyes; sending chills up his spine. The dark rimming voice getting closer and before Tony knew it the god was in his personal space without a care. “You are not the only man in suffering, Anthony Stark.” He said all sarcasm, all deadly playfulness and now Loki was studying him like he was a frog on a dissecting table. “One day you will realize that and stop pretending that everyone around you is perfectly fine.” Loki was growling now, almost infuriated with Tony’s self-pity and hatred but the truth was Loki was no better and was taking it out on Tony. And just as quick as his voice and risen to that threatening tone it had hushed to a low, velvet whisper of words that had Tony sucking in a sharp breath. “You are not alone in this...” and Tony felt like those thin pale lips were pressed to his ear before a cold rush washed over him and the god had vanished and he was left heart racing and somewhat in need of the dark companion he’d grown used to.

Within the shadows of the darkened corner, stood a shadow of a figure, cat like green eyes studying the man before fading into nothing like he had never been there. Tony drinking away his returning grief, like the god was not there. Somewhere deep down, Tony was wishing he still was.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki’s lean and confident body had him walking the halls of stark tower, unveiled, exposed and open like a faun in midst of a field, in slap dab middle of hunting season. The god was looking over every room he passed, a panther in hunt as he stalked down the corridor before finding a room that looked reeked of alcohol. He’d been silent and within the darkness for two days and returned after over hearing a concerned conversation of the widow and hawkling. 

Looming over the body on the couch, submerged in an intoxicated slumber that was from the nights before had Loki tilting his head in curiosity as he let his fingers ruffle a few waved curls of Tony’s hair as he walked past. A crunch beneath his boot drawing his attention, kneeling down Loki over looked the broken picture frame and glass and studied the picture. A picture of a red headed woman, side by side to Anthony, Loki’s eyebrows knitted together to study the picture until a hung over groan interrupted his train of that as Tony began to stir on the couch.

“Shit,” the man mumbled a hung over migraine waking him from his drunken sleep. Tony became aware of the chill in the room when the sight of the good looming over his broken picture was in his focus.  
“She left,” he murmured, pulling Loki’s attention from the picture to look at the groggy hazel eyes that seem to search into his. “Things got hard for us after you got taken back, everything you did, it was too much and she left me because of the scotch.”

Loki arched a thin eyebrow, barely surprised. It was a disgusting habit; he would have taken leave too. “Perhaps you had it coming...” the g0d muttered under his breath, thankfully it was inaudible to Tony.

Giving into the pity he felt for the man, Loki sat upon the other end of the couch, snickering at the iron man boxers and black muscle shirt he wore.

Tony shifted his weight, trying to curl up and save any comforting warmth that was left when the jotun prince took to the couch. “What do you really want, rock of ages.” The inventor said, speaking up with soberness ringing his voice.

Loki’s emerald eyes drifted from the messy and somewhat dead appearing room to Tony. Pity overwhelmed his senses and a need to comfort him. Ignoring his question in general, he overcame his sentiment and turned away; a low growl of his voice told Tony his answer.

“I overheard the hawkling and widow’s concerns about you.”

“Oh so you’re stalking Clint and Na-

“I was in need of entertainment and they spoke of your death wish.” Loki cut him off with his voice rowing louder in an instant.

Tony slowly recoiled back to his previous position, going silent to the subject as he felt no need to speak of it. Loki’s eyes washed over his body, given that the emotion was achingly familiar- to give up and stop struggling to live. “A man of brilliance should have everything; wear his knowledge like a crown…” Loki offered in a low voice that was somewhat comforting. “Not drowning in an intolerable vice.”

Tony hesitated, a brief, sad smile tugged at his lips before it vanished. “An old friend once said I was a man who had everything but nothing.”

The trickster paid little attention to the phrase remaining deep in thought. “Perhaps you’re not alone as you may think Anthony.” Loki said the words in a low and exposed tone, like he was opening up and before Tony got that chance to pick at him he stood to return to his shadows until Tony’s bitter tone caught him off guard.

“It’s Tony. Nothing else, Howard called me Anthony when he was drunk and beat the shit out of me.” Tony growled, a burning hatred bubbling to the surface; and Loki could see it.

Taken back, Loki felt like every ounce of air had drained from the room. He knew the son of Stark hated his father but never once did he think he used to beat him.

Tony let the words hang in the air, eyes shut tightly to hold in tears that returned with the memories. “Just don’t call me that kay?”

Nodding Loki quietly promised what Tony wished of him, having no idea the words caused Tony to react so abrupt and passionately.

“Forgive the formality, it comes with the persona.” He quipped more to himself than to Tony but it brought a smile to the engineers face. Giving Loki a sign he did comfort him in the least. At least Loki could have an effect on him like the team didn’t.

Silence hung in the air until Tony began to snicker and made the raven haired god feel self-conscious; earning a scowl from green eyes.

“What amuses you so, Stark?” Loki sneered, feeling as if the mortal was laughing at him, had Loki fallen that deep into sentimentality a man of such mortality could laugh at him?

“Oh nothing,” Tony said in a sing song voice as he straightened on the couch, looking the trickster up and down. “But you were stalking the love birds and when you heard my name you rushed over.” He explained, laughing now. “Sounds like universe’s most wanted turned into a middle school girl.” Tony snorted in a giggle fit of chuckles.

The gods scowl burned into a white hot glare. Wait- why was he getting defensive in the first place? Rolling his eyes and tearing his glare away Loki huffed crossing his arms when he looked away and returned to sitting on the couch. “Romanoff was right, you court death too often, Stark.” He sneered. Which only made the giddy grin on Tony’s face widen.

“I suggest you withhold your mirth unless you want to go face to face with that lovely glass of yours again.” Loki growled in a feral tone but nothing of his threat was intimidating. 

Tony scoffed biting his lip to keep back another chuckle. “So the great Loki Odinso-  
He began in a joking matter until the god had spun on him to launch and pin him down with his knee just below the arc reactor. Hellfire blazed in the jaded eyes, but in the depths of emerald was a deep and splintering pain.

The words fell from the silver tongues mouth like fatal venom, determined to kill but hesitant to strike. “Laufeyson. I am not of Asier, I never was and I never will be so do not waste your bloody breath to insult me with that lie.” Loki snarled, his chest heaving before he leaned down to stare almost intimately into hazel eyes. “A creation and a relic… fitting like a star crossed jigsaw.” He mused softly, about to continue but never got the chance when the door flung open with a frantic Steve and Thor and in the same matter of seconds Loki was gone in that vast chill and Tony’s heart was once again racing, left without the dark companion. Thor was rambling on to Tony about questions of how his brother came to and about the place, Steve searching the place for bombs or some trick the god would leave. Yet all Tony Stark was left with was the final words. A relic and a creation, an ancient tool to be used, and a piece to a big puzzle. They didn’t sounds much different with those words, but Tony just sighed, looking away and tuning out of anything the two blonde’s had to say. Tony found himself growing closer to the shadows; desperate to speak to the god he was growing so fond of teasing. Soon the engineer would just wait in darkness, until the trickster returned.


	3. Chapter 3

Clatters of splintering wood, cracking wall paint and plaster with the scent of ancient dust and tiled floors. Splatters of undecided paint were burning under the white hot flames that emitted with thick essence of the gods magic.

The war that raged inside Loki had gotten the better of him and he had acted so feral, so brute and barbaric in those quick moments it revealed how weak he was. And how much he hated himself for it; hate of his true parentage, the sapphire skin with blood red eyes that came with it all. Now in hiding like a pathetic dog, Odin’s glamour was fading and every now and then his skin returned to the shade of beryl that he had grown to hate too much. His practice with magic was flaring; burning flames erupted around him as he snarled out lashing words at the abandoned building around him.  
The hand that spread the flames cooled over, the fire ceasing and fingernails on the prince’s hand shadowed over until the nails were a deep and unattractive black followed by his hands overcooling in that deep shade of blue. The fire was hesitant to grow, now that the rage fueled trickster was in true jotun skin; ice began to fend above the fire and quickly put it out. Leaving the room Loki took assault on too weak by the drastic and deadly temperatures, one wall crashing and revealing another room half damaged by the flames and now smothered in ice.

There he stood, in beautiful and equally fatal choler that had Loki trembling. Black hair slicked back, longer to his shoulders compared to its length of Manhattan. Blue skin rimmed with lines of jotuns, and if anyone looked hard enough there were scars mixed of Chitauri and Asgardian torture. Loki hated how weak he’d become, and the demolished rooms were proof of that. What happened to the prince who was never fazed by every word thrown his way? He wondered to himself, engulfed in taunting curiosity until the truth hit him; cold and hard.  
“You were never strong; you never let them see the damage.” Loki confirmed aloud as pain and reminder flooded into him. Pained and angry tears streamed his face, causing his deep breath to shake. “You believed your own lies, silver tongue.” He hissed once again frustrated, as he let his gaze fall over the destroyed rooms. “Stark... does not.”

 

Tony rolled his eyes, dark rings under them indicated quickly how sleep deprived he was. He was also regretting how sober he was. Director Fury all the way up his ass in an interrogation about how Loki got out of Asgard, and how in hells name he got into Tony’s living space. And the man gave the same limp response for every answer. “I don’t know.” And shrugging as he looked away, to the darkest part of the room if it was there as he sighed and searched for green eyes.

Steve was pacing around the room; attempting to come up with anything he could to make sense of it all while Natasha had to stay with Clint to hold him back from interrogating Stark himself. Though the one who had remained surprisingly silent the entire night was Thor. Thor had sat there and looked to Tony with curiosity, like Tony was a puzzle with a missing piece and he was searching in a bundle for that one jigsaw. Tony noticed after Fury’s rant hesitated and he tore his eyes quickly away from Thor’s when he detected the sadness hidden behind them. He knew why too, Loki came to Tony first, of all of them Loki went to Tony and said no word of it to Thor.

Fury got frustrated enough to dismiss the team, leaving Tony to lead himself out like everyone else was given he could not keep him under watch without some accusation by Steve or Thor.

Giving a final sorrowful breath Tony got up, searching the room one more time after everyone left, including the impatient guard. Tony gave up and began to drift closer to the door until a familiar chill cooled the air and he turned to see whom he’d been waiting for.

“Loki,” Tony had to say as a smile tugged at his lips, the first since he had seen Loki in an eternity of just hours ago. Though the smile faded as the god came straight at him.

Loki paid no attention to the red flicker on the security camera that began when he entered; focusing on the man he came to see. Anger and questioning bubbling in his eyes as he became face to face with the shorter man and a familiar and strong, cold as ice hand came to grip onto Tony’s throat.

Snarling, like a rabid dog Loki spoke through gritted teeth that seemed to be bared like fangs. That’s when Tony noticed from how close they were that the armor Loki wore was not the same when he came to Manhattan in fact it occurred to him it was prison wear and parts of it were scorched and other parts looked like they were drenched from water or ice. The god’s savage voice and brutal thrashing had Tony jolted back to look into emerald eyes.

“What did you do to me?! What spell have you conjured to weaken me this much!” he screamed, hoarsely as if he’d been smoking a pack of cigarette’s a minute. That’s when Tony realized he was crying and desperate to find the answer and all Tony could do was gape in shock and struggle to breath until the red lights on the camera evolved into a ringing alarm and the guards had charged through the room with fully armed guns followed by a very raged engulfed Thor.

“Loki!” The thunderer had bellowed lunging to tear them apart but Loki had turned so Thor would grip him before his bear like hands tore Tony away from him. Loki tightened his grip in the same instant he let go of Tony and almost stumbled back with Thor’s hands gripping like a tank on his shoulder. 

Tony staggered back in shock, watching Thor shake Loki as he bombarded him with questions like fury had done with him only minutes ago. Steve had rushed back in along with Nick and soon followed by agent Hill and Natasha and Clint with guns aimed at Loki.

Loki went limp, tears falling from his eyes and dripping down his face as he watched Tony, he didn’t even bother to look at Thor who had to shake him in an attempt for attention. Yet all the trickster did was look through and on to watch Tony’s startled and shocked expression. All Tony could do was stand and watch as they shackled Loki like an animal and dragged him to a new containment unit, similar to the first one but with Thor’s help; rain water was frequently flowed through the glass to keep the prisoner withheld.

“Alright Stark, if he’s mute to Thor and even in this case agent Romanoff you are our last result, and if you bring back some valuable information I will look past our previous discussion.” Nick offered “The only reason you are going in there is because of what Rodgers and Thor have witnessed. If it were up to me we’d be putting DRS in his blood stream.” He warned, as he opened the ingot door that hissed with air pressure as the guards shot Tony glares as he walked into the room.  
And just in the center of the room was a similar glass cage like the one in the hellicariar but Loki’s appearance was somewhat blurred with the frequent water. Tony walked to the glass, the dark figure rushed to the glass and Loki’s face cleared and was easily noticeable behind the running water. He was snarling and green sparks of magic flickered off of his essence as if trying to get out of the giant fish bowl. Except that was the problem. They were keeping a beast like this in a fish bowl and eventually it would crack.

Tony looked at Loki, question and curiosity crossing his features that seemed to be mirrored as the two stared at one another. Tony had maybe thought too hard on how similar they were, Loki’s hate for his father had obviously molded him into who he was and Tony saw similarity in that. Then why were they so different? And the question that burned through both of them was why did the thought keep occurring and making them alluring to the other.

Loki spoke first in an utter growl of frustration, a dangerous tone edging his voice. “I will ask one final time Anthony,” he snarled the word knowing very much what it did, and the wince Tony did proved it to be true. “What have you done to me?”

Tony gave a sad smirk to the god, shrugging his shoulders like he did to the team which had Loki frowning. “You know, Laufeyson, I’ve been wondering the same about you.” He shot back, emphasizing the name the way Loki did. But Loki’s lip curl of disgust faded when Tony’s tone softened.   
“Two lonely people, find someone like themselves and can’t stand to be away because everyone else can pretend to know you but only they know what it’s like..” He smiled softly and briefly as he looked Loki over. “You put a spell on me too, I sit in the dark waiting for your ass to show up and then they drag me here.” He scoffed, looking away, somewhat hurt as if he depended on Loki in the sense.

Loki’s facial features were soft as if he were actually about to say comforting words, to aid Tony in his sentimental state but just as the tender moment had come the god’s pale fist came bashing through the glass with full force. Three knuckles were deformed from impact, no doubt broken, on the hand that gripped Tony’s shirt and pulled him into the glass with a sickening thud. Loki’s face almost glowing; if a shadow could glow it’d be Loki, his eyes burned as if he envied Tony for being so open. The words came out in a blood curdling snarl. “You are a fool, Anthony, for thinking I would stoop so low to share my blackened heart with someone such as the likes of you.” 

Tony’s nose was running with blood, his head flooding with pain as Loki’s grip let go and Tony sank to the ground, hitting his head on the concrete and a cold rush hit him and black surrounded him.

Unaware, unable to notice the unholy smash of glass as the trickster smashed his way out of the barrier as the green flickers of magic grew larger as he stepped out of stream of spurting water and his loyal shadows engulfed him until he vanished with that stomach turning laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

Coming to consciousness or a very vivid dream, Tony’s eyes fluttered open to the dark room of either a SHIELD clinic or a very dark and in Tony’s words creepy hospital. A very afflictive head ache throbbed on his forehead, pulling a throaty groan from his chest as he closed his eyes to try and handle the pain while nausea began to turn his stomach.

An airy respire caught his attention and as he always did, when he saw the green eyes he felt the frigid tension in the air and knew quite clearly who came to visit.

“So,” Tony scoffed, wincing when realization hit his lip was busted and stitched back up. “Your period hit and I hit a soft spot, I guess I had it coming.” He laughed softly, letting it fade when his vision blurred yet the malachite glimmer in the darkness was still visible.

“Your banter is still nonessential,” Loki sneered when he stepped into the pale light given off by the faint light in the room and came to hover over the mortal. 

Tony snickered to himself, the blurriness fading when Loki came closer. “Did you come here to give me mutant Venus fly traps as a get better present or did you come to rant about how idiotic I am.” Tony snorted.

Loki’s face was left blank when he ignored the sarcasm and continued to drift into his own thoughts. “How did you acquire that chest piece of yours?” He said bluntly.

Tony’s face seemed to pale but a small smirk drew over his mouth. “I pulled a tag off a mattress,” Loki’s eyes narrowed in irritation. “A smidge of fairy dust?” Tony tried again but earned another glare from the god.

“Kay, truth be told I met this fire god and he granted me with this jewel buried in my chest for being the sexiest in the land.” Tony gestured to himself, over dramatically for humorous affect.

Loki’s un-amused scowl was beginning to fade but the curiosity remained before sitting down, legs spread wide, in the visitor’s chair.

When Tony was done relishing in his jokes he let a soft and almost hidden sigh breath past his lips. “Pep used to throw fits when I banged myself up pretty bad, though in this case you banged me up,” Tony remarked before another episode of snickers and chuckles came and he shook his head while Loki just continued to stare in confusion. 

“What causes your mirth now?” Loki almost complained but made sure to stay away from the subject of Tony’s former lover.

“No… it’s just if you banged me up, I wouldn’t be walking.” He said laughing before quickly quieting down when his head ache got too painful.

Loki’s confused expression remained but nevertheless he sat and gazed at Tony for what had to feel like hours before he stood up and a pale hand, the same one he broke the glass with that had gotten broken and deformed came to dwindle thin fingers in Tony’s hair and swept over his forehead. A light hum vibrated from his finger tips and the gash in Tony’s forehead and nose seemed to heal within the smooth touches. All the while, Loki’s eyes were glazed in deep thought, like memories were flooding behind the malachite.

In the light sensation Tony’s pain was relieved, the throbbing in his head stopped and his eyes never tore from the gods even if their gaze never met. “So the soulless does have a heart,” Tony remarked softly.

The words had an impact on Loki more than Tony meant, but Loki’s face just twisted for a split second; in what Tony could make out as pain and guilt. Loki’s tone seemed to drop an octave lower, more serious and broken to the core when he spoke. “My heart is as black and cold as my soul is, Stark. A heart resigns there never the less.” He responded so coldly Tony felt it could freeze over the Pacific Ocean if Loki so desired.

Tony managed a small apology, guilt stinging his chest when the tricksters eyes seemed to dim from bringing up the subject. “Thanks... for the uh, treatment, doc.” He smirked up at the raven haired man hovering over him.

Loki’s lip curled in a light sneer, retreating to lounge in the chair; knee’s parted widely when the god leaned into the chair. Tony arched an eyebrow, holding back a wry smirk at the fact Loki could make any piece of furniture look like a throne. With that thought dwindling in his mind, the engineer sat up to remove the thick bandage from his head that was caked with blood on the inside and tossing it into the nearest trash can. Removing the secure tape from the bridge of his nose, Tony moved to the edge of his bed to start to stand.

For a brief moment, the god recoiled in hesitation and had to stop himself from letting a hand cautiously help Tony up. The indecisive notion that made his muscles to quiver and shudder in confusion when he struggled to choose what to do. Refraining himself from the physical contact, Loki stood and began to follow Tony like they would walk out of the room; as if they were high school best friends who made up over an argument. But Loki’s quick thinking had Tony stumbling forward, mid-step as the ground beneath him turned into a step in his living space of Stark tower.

“Shit!” Tony yelped and before his recently fixed faced hit the ground, a firm hand caught him by the arm and shoulder and yanked him back up.

Loki rewarded Tony’s clumsiness of teleporting with an arched, unimpressed eyebrow. Bringing a huff of embarrassment from Tony to brush himself off and move to the bar counter like nothing had happened.

“What’s your poison, Lok’s, I have everything human and if we mix a few drinks I’m sure I can get something god enough for you.” Tony smirked; back to his old charming self. Though Loki only showed irritation to the now blithe mortal offering him alcohol.

After a moment’s hesitation, the velvet voice finally spoken up when he found a nice dark corner of the room. “Any red wine will suffice,” he purred, a hand reaching out of the dark and a cluster of shadows dripped into his hand like ink; tinted with shades of green when the darkness was hit by light.

Tony caught Loki’s little magic trick out of the corner of his eye, grabbing a rather baroque wine glass with a deep crimson to the alcohol and Tony’s scotch for himself and walking towards the couch by the dark corner of the room. “You know, if you didn’t have so much in common with me, and you didn’t fix my broken face. I would have gotten creeped out and probably screamed at you for fondling shadows like the fricking boogeyman. Because two words; too, creepy.” Tony grumbled, handing the fancy glass into the awaiting palm of shadows.

Loki, in return, brought the glass to his lips and took a larger drink than he would have. Feral eyes watched over Tony through the dark even though every part of him was still visible, Tony felt the sudden need to hide. “Can you not look at me like that?” The inventor demanded, which brought a new lavish chuckle from the silver tongue’s mouth.

“And if I do not?” He shot back, taking another drink and emerging from the non-lit part of the room to sit across Tony from the other side of the couch. “I do not see you trying to stop me,” he remarked, arching a thin eyebrow.

Tony scoffed, taking a swig of his scotch and indulged into the burning down his throat. “If chicken wing didn’t want you dead for turning him into your own little Muppet; you’d have a hell of a time sassing him throughout a conversation, you know that?” 

Loki leaned into the couch, closing his eyes in comfort as he took another drink. Humming a low response he dismissed the conversation and seemed to lose himself in thought.

The silence drifted in the air, leaving Tony to look at the ground before a scoff from the god pulled his attention away from the floor.

“What?”  
“Nothing,”  
“Don’t start that.” Tony grumbled, taking a larger drink of his scotch.

Sitting up Loki rolled his shoulders, letting his eyes seem to float around the room; looking aimlessly at everything before searching a hard and cold gaze over Tony. “Not a single family momentum in sight, you drink to hide your pain because you are not strong enough for a mask of sentiment and you are alone. Am I wrong, Anthony?” The raven haired god asked, face blank and piercing with the sudden question that had Tony’s chest constricting from every word.

The lack of response had Loki’s dangerous grin, the one that Jack the Ripper would wear, come back into play on his thin lips when his thoughts were confirmed. “So that is why the boy seeks out the monster in the shadows, he sees a broken mirror.” Loki sneered, as if in pity. 

“I hope in time you move on from your blinding depression and vice to see how dangerous your wish is, Anthony, perhaps you’d make an entertaining pet then.” Loki wore a smug smirk, complementing with his words as his black-leathered boot nudged over Tony’s shin; emphasizing on what he meant as by pet. “As of for now, I will learn to see if I can trust you- can you even trust yourself, Stark?” Loki asked, his full-of-himself attitude had vanished as he stared intently at the man.

Tony seemed to be lost in his own thoughts, in reality he was listening but he was still calculating the similarities they had until that brought his attention. “No. No- I’m an idiot, yeah I know that.” Tony scoffed, looking away and swishing the last of his scotch before downing it in one drink. He was thinking of Pepper, how much his alcohol had screw up everything good he had. And how much he could screw it even worse by trying to acquaintance himself with Loki-look-at-me-I-blew-up-Manhattan-Laufeyson.

“You’re adopted.” Tony said blankly and just as randomly as Loki’s question; Loki’s jaded eyes narrowed in irritation. “Why, why were you adopted? What happened?”

Loki snorted and seemed to move away, his face growing cold and distant. “None of your concern-

“You come to me; you follow my ass with your creepy shadows and then bug me about my family and tell me I can’t think two broken people are alike. No, talk; what happened.” Tony snapped and it left Loki momentarily surprised for a split second before a scowl smeared his features.

The god’s jaw clenched, if looks could kill, the icy glare he gave Tony could freeze over the Pacific Ocean. Setting the wine glass Loki’s hand looked to be shaking with either rage or pain from the memories. Straightening to look the inventor square in the eye with a frozen glare.“I was not good enough for Laufey so he left his runt-prince to die alone in the cold when the Alfather found it alright to take in the bastard son and raise him as a prince. Only to be over shadowed by Odin’s golden son.” He growled, his frozen glare never faltering from Tony’s hazel eyes that only wanted to hear more. “The prince was a pawn in the game until he had no purpose so they kept him because they pitied him. Because I was useless to them.” Loki was almost yelling now, his voice deep and loud and dangerous. An edge to his tone had sent shivers up Tony’s spine he didn’t notice till then.

After a long pause, Tony’s thoughts were clouded with hatred for his father and understanding for Loki, he moved to look away from the cold daggers Loki was glowering at him. “My dad was a drunk and used to beat me and act as if I wasn’t even his kid. I was a dog to be treated like shit.” He sighed putting his empty glass down to clasps his hands together and bring him to his face like he was praying, but he was hoping it hid the pain in his face. “The happiest day I saw from him was when he shipped me away to boarding school; he just stood there with my mom and smiled like he had gotten rid of a debt that always bit you in the ass.” 

Tony hadn’t seen his face, he didn’t bother to, but Loki had a brief smile on his face. Loki wore an empathetic smile before a small sneer flickered onto his lips. “Pathetic,” he whispered so Tony wouldn’t hear him but he was moving over to move an arm around Tony and hold him into a comfortable embrace. “And what of your mistress… Virginia,” The silver tongue murmured in a low tone to give any form of comfort to the engineer.

“I think she was the one,” Tony sighed, leaning into the touch barely but accepted it nonetheless. “Pepper has been through it all with me for so many years and I guess I just crossed the line… I don’t know.” Tony muttered, refilling his scotch glass and taking a good half of it to swallow. “I screwed up pretty bad…” The burning in his throat was fading like the warm tingle of tipsiness beginning to ebb its way into him. 

Loki was loss of words; he had leaned back as his anger was fading away, now pulling the wine glass back into his palm to finish it while Tony only consumed himself in his third glass of scotch now. “I was married once.” Loki’s words had Tony’s eyebrows raised and rewarded Loki of ‘are-you-kidding-me’ and it pulled a sorrowful smile from the god.  
“I was... in midst of taking out an enemy realm, and Odin’s golden son came to yield me and stop me in my mission by destroying the Bifrost and dwindling on the edge I let go… at the time I was not concerned of my love, she would care less, she could have anyone she wanted. Taken back to Asgard to do trial for my ‘crimes’ I heard word… Sigyn had jumped from the bridge. Because I was too cowardly to go back, I was too weak to be stronger for them, I tried but it was not enough.” Loki explained, his emerald gaze drifting off into nowhere, like he was remembering a past life. “She’s dead because I was not there. I could not be enough for her.” He spoke quiet with a sigh.

Tony remained silent, he wanted to return the comfort but he couldn’t move, he was too in thought. But the next words had his heart sink in from how bad he felt. “You have her eyes,” Loki murmured, now reaching out to trail cold fingers over Tony’s arm. “Sarcasm and fiery, she favored wine… she loved autumn… Throughout my entire existence I had never given her the love she deserved. The love she gave me I could never return…”

Loki was thankful Tony didn’t see the tears that stained his pale cheeks, eyes softened from the conversation. Standing with his almost empty wine glass that he slowly put on the table, the god was moving past Tony with his hand smoothing over his back. “I’ve hated to think I could find anyone else like her, I hate visiting you. I hate how much you remind me of her. I hate everything about you, Anthony Stark.” Loki was growling the words as he circled the couch to stand behind Tony who had not moved.  
“I hate how even in the smallest sense... I cannot bring myself to loathe you.” 

The words left Tony cold, even colder when the frigid air of Loki’s leaving swept over him. And even then.. he’d rather have the god stay to beat him senseless whilst spitting venomous words than not being there at all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for how long this took and how short it is but gah I finished it, and I'm already working on chapter six.

The SHIELD headquarters were still new to Steve and it infuriated him but he kept it under control. He understands why Tony’s slipping away into his drink but endangering the team and possibly the citizens of New York let alone the world was out of the question.  
Tony had to stop seeing tall dark and brooding whether he liked it or not.

“Director Fury, I’d like to speak with you.. About Tony’s where abouts.” The blonde said, rather respectfully but stood like a lion; regal with reason.

“Captain unless you have details on the gods where about than I am not interested.” Fury grumbled, not even glancing up from paper work.

“Sir, Loki’s visited him once and seems to be acquainted with Loki well if he can get that close to him, let alone get him to talk.” Steve almost growled, now irritated that Nick would barely spare him a glance.

“When Stark starts fraternizing with the enemy I’ll confirm him as compromised and then we’ll listen to your war-speech.” Fury scoffed with slight amusement scuffling through files.

Red hot rage bubbled in Steve, how on gods green earth could Fury not see what was going on. How ridiculous is this? The soldier phoned Bruce, Clint and Natasha already being at the headquarters and Steve put the thought of telling Thor on hold. Just for safety…

 

“I get that we should be worried, Steve, but there’s no reason to get your star spangle panties in a twist.” Clint muttered, an arm draped on the back of Natasha’s chair. Tasha leaning back with her legs crossed with a phase reading the same expression as Clint’s words; as if to emphasize what he said.

“I’ll talk to him, it’s been rough ever since Pepper left; I’ll see what I can do. As for Loki I don’t think we can get a read on him without getting hit with a double blade, cap, like I said crazy.” Bruce chimed from where he stood by the table.

Steve had his right arm crossed over his and his elbow propped on his wrist to rest his chin in his left palm, doing his best not to pace as he thought.

“Let’s give it a week, if it gets worse I’ll get Fury but till then let’s just think about this.” Steve said, not looking at any of them but his words sounded more to comfort himself than speak to the others.

Natasha got up to leave with Clint, giving Steve a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder as they left the conference room followed by Bruce.

Steve stood for a few moments before doing the same and turning off the light, pausing and looking over his shoulder. The eeriness of the shadows in the room made the hairs on his neck stand before closing the door behind him with a soft click. Leaving the darkness behind. Along with the emerald eyes that waited within it.

 

Tony hadn’t moved from the night before, he didn’t bother to, lost in thought about what Loki had meant when he said he couldn’t loathe him. How could you not hate Tony? He was an asshole, an asshole beyond belief. 

‘Sir, the captain insists you take his call, it is quite urgent.’ The AI said, making Tony’s eyes open with a grumble.

“Don’t wanna hear it JARVIS, he’s got his grandpa panties in so much of a knot he could be calling about anything.” Tony scoffed, draping his forearm over his eyes for a few moments until the elevator ‘ding’ had Tony looking up with another displeased groan.

“Jarvis, I don’t want Rodgers in here,” Tony sighed, moving to sit up straight, rubbing his face with his hand to get rid of the grogginess.

“I understand, Sir, but my analysis determines it isn’t the captain”

Tony’s eyebrows knitted together, murmuring a ‘wait, what?’ just as the metal doors had revealed the Asgardian, long raven hair and with surprising mortal attire. Black denim pants with a deep green shirt beneath a striking ebony suit.

Had Loki really walked into Stark Tower like that and not gotten noticed? Note to self, Tony, update security.

“Hello, darling.” The god purred, walking past Tony and took seat to the place on the couch where he sat the night before.

Tony was stunned, no, baffled from the encounter. He turned around to see Loki casually sitting on his couch, just like he did the night before, sitting on it like it was a throne he’d be damned to earn. “Uhm… hello? How the hell did you get in here without your creepy shadow puppets?” His tone was a bit more accusing than their earlier occasions but with good reason. Loki was one for dramatic appearance not just a casual stroll in.

“A simple shadow walk, nothing outrageous or entertaining.” Loki chuckled, amused at the confusion of the shorter man who only looked more so by his words. “I was and still am, invisible from a mortal eye. Other than yours of course.” The trickster explained with faint mirth in his tone.

That’s all Tony needed, to talk to an invisible man whom had blown up an entire city only four months and have someone walk in while they were talking and have a new headline for the press: Iron Man gone Mad.

“So why’d you come back?” Tony grumbled, taking seat on one of his chairs, doing his best to avoid sitting next to Loki who only moved to the other side of the couch to close the distance.

“I grew bored… I’ve also become rather fond of our little chats, haven’t you?” He purred, velvet streaking in his voice that had chills prickling Tony’s skin.

“I guess, other than the time you gave me a broken nose and a concussion, I guess.” Tony snorted and let his gaze drift off; trying to think of the conversation they had last night than when Loki was in the cell.

Silence hung in the air, the god hated to think that similar things had happened to them but they had both taken different paths. The similarities gave Loki a slight fondness for the man and Loki’s pride had caused him to harm the man who might as well be the truly last person whom he could speak with.

Loki was cautious, his thoughts clouded by possibilities. His confusion had made him utterly lost for the past days, led him to do things he had and hadn’t wanted to do. Standing he extended a hand to the mechanic, pulling him from his thoughts whilst a gentle and faint smile painted the tricksters lips. “Walk with me.”

Tony was hesitant for a brief pair of seconds before accepting the hand to pull him up with his eyebrows knitting together in questioning. “Where-“

 

“Does it matter?” Loki cut him off, soft velvet hinted in his tone of voice which was far more alien than the dark and threatening one he used all the other times. Which quite frankly, had Tony more scared of what they were going to talk about rather than why the god was there to begin with.

Giving in, with a sigh, Tony took his hand and stood; quickly dropping the hand that began to intertwine their fingers. Shooting the god a look from the attempt at holding his hand, Tony moved to slip into his jacket with a grumble and pressed a passcode into a glass pad.

“Jarvis erase the past weeks security footage, and I want the top flowers of the tower off limits to the team, alright?” Tony spoke aloud, paying no attention to the pale man who waited by the door.

“From the 14th to today’s footage has been terminated, will that be all sir?”

“All I need, JARVIS.” Tony clicked his tongue and followed the god into the elevator.


	6. Chapter 6

Reaching the lobby and walking out of the building was a bit weird for Tony, he could see Loki all in all and it was really, really weird that he was the only one.

 

Loki had snaked an arm around Tony’s shoulder, the playboy was hoping it was a platonic gesture but given the closeness of the trickster, to no avail the walk to central park was going to be long and with Loki’s closeness… longer.

 

“Share the truth with me now, Anthony, how did you get that heart?” The god began abruptly, catching Tony off guard and bringing him to exhale a sigh.

 

“I used to make weapons, the best actually.. and some pretty bad people got their hands on them and one of them pointed a nice gun at me.” Tony said, a bit of numbness dripping from his voice to hide the pain from his memories.

 

“And that is.. What?” Loki asked gesturing to the arc reactor with the hand around Tony’s shoulder.

 

“It stops shrapnel from tearing up my heart; you know you’re fucked when a rocket coming your way has your name on it.” Tony laughed, it was humorless and faintly bitter but that’s all he could feel on the matter.

 

Loki briefed a warm smile when they walked, Tony was finally being open and he could do the same, the day would be long and full of remembrance yes. But they’d both find something they were looking for, and by the end of the day they’d know each other from the inside out.

 

A day of talking about their pasts and horrible fathers and ex’s had Tony and Loki both ending up back at the bar in the tower. Tony had to admit he was shocked when he heard about Steve’s concern, and really didn’t care that much either after the burning of the scotch had ceased and he was tipsy enough to let the lithe arm around his shoulder stay.

 

Loki had spent the day, picking through the puzzle that was Tony Stark, rummaging for whatever information he could use to his advantage; which included pondering their similarities. And with the growing similarities grew the fondness the trickster had for the mechanic and he would not soon deny it any longer. 

 

Back on the couch, Loki was rambling about a time he had turned a dwarf into a dragon, Tony was listening but thinking in his own depth of though. He might have been drunk, or tipsy. Not that he cared.

 

“So… you’re an evil genius?” Tony blurted out in the middle of Loki’s story which earned him a chuckle from the god who had already consumed three bottles of Tony’s good red wine. 

 

“Perhaps... evil would not be the word I would have chosen, per say, but yes...” There was that purr in his voice again and it had Tony shuddering in the grip of Loki’s arm.

 

Catching notice of the chills that covered the man’s skin, Loki had leaned over with lips reeking of wine and almost brushed them over his earlobe when he whispered. “Answer me this, Anthony.” He began; the hand to the arm around Tony’s shoulder began to dwindle slender fingers on his shoulder. “You have allowed me to linger throughout the day without a single prying notice at my openness.. What do you plan with the knowledge you,” he paused, a low humorless chuckle humming next to the engineers’ ear. “hold…”

 

“I don’t know, Rudolph, maybe use it against you- blackmail yeah that.” Tony tried not to slur, a smile staying place on his lips when he spoke.

 

Loki was not sure if he was to be defensive so the almost dangerously calm face remained blank. “And what does the great Anthony Stark want so, that he must wager with a god?” 

 

Tony answered with a clash of his mouth onto Loki’s and the god refrained himself from flinching out of surprise and returned the kiss only briefly. The warmth that radiated from Tony was intoxicating and Loki had returned the kiss as much as Tony allowed. The trickster was knocked into a harsh realization of what he was doing when a muffled moan from the man had him jolting back with a snarl. 

 

Blazing emerald met an almost broken hazel gaze. Tony had opened his heart to Loki the entire damn day, he even told the asshole about the arc reactor. God did he feel like a dumbass, Pepper left him to wallow into a depression and the first sign he had of being happy was this possible friendship and Loki had to be all sexy and shit and then kiss him back and before his thoughts finished Loki was scrambling uncharacteristically to get off the couch and away.

 

Loki hissed out Norse curses and bolted up to stand out of reach. Pacing with his face in his hand like it was a teenage boy caught drinking and driving; sober and behind bars. Acting as if it was a crime.

 

Tony’s broken heart felt like it had been shattered, was he really that much of a screw up? He made the universe’s most wanted feel like that then he might as well feel like a screw up. “Loki.. just, calm down it was just a ki- 

 

Loki whirled on him with a scream, “Calm? You wish for me to be calm Anthony!? I have never stooped so low, I am above you! I am not some whore you can take to your bed after one night of intoxication!” The god had spat, hurt rimming his voice. That’s when it hit him. Loki knew perfectly well how much Tony reminded him of Sigyn; that’s why he had stayed. That’s why he kissed him, but he knew there was much more to him than that resemblance. No, Tony Stark was just as alike to the god as he was to Sigyn and it was as if to look in a mirror and Loki found comfort in that. A warm comfort he only shared with one other but she was dead. 

 

Tony gaped at the sight, he was so raw to Loki and now he was yelling at him? For kissing him? Tony slowly stood, trembling in fear when he reached out towards him. Fear of losing a new friend, fear of being proven of how right he was when Pepper left; Tony’s no more than his suites, he’s nothing and pathetic. It would be idiotic to stoop so low to do so as even kiss Tony Stark, Loki had proven him right.

 

Before the shorter man could begin his apology the darkness had engulfed the god and Tony was left alone. The chilled air remained and he sank into the couch and winced, he was in too much pain to cry. Too many self-loathing thoughts in his head to focus on one thought all he wanted was to drown himself in scotch and even more so… He wanted the god to return and kiss him the way he did when he was drunk. 

 

Even slightly sober Tony new that wouldn’t happen.

 

Steve didn’t wait a second. No he couldn’t have imagined that, he just couldn’t have. Sprinting to Fury’s office he was barely out of breath from running up the stairs but never the less he had barged in and Nick didn’t even look up before grumbling “what is it now, Rodgers’s? It’s eleven at night you’re cuttin’ into my sleeping hours.”

 

“Fraternizing.” Steve managed, trying to explain what he saw, rewarded with a quizzical look from the director.

 

“Come again, Captain?”

 

“Stark has been compromised, I knew we couldn’t trust Loki, I was going through the tower’s security footage and the live feed was a bit.. Well you may want to see it for yourself sir.” Steve had begun to ramble when the sentence but his words started to slow when Fury’s eye narrowed.

 

Loki had dissolved into his darkness, walking in an alley of New York right under the tower but he didn’t want to be anywhere near that man right now. But the kiss only confirmed the one thought he had in his mind, the easy way the man spoke to him showed how open he was which was a weakness; yes. Though it showed Loki how much Tony had trusted him.. That’s when a wave of sudden regret and guilt washed over him and he felt utterly disgusted with himself.

 

Suffering from depression, drowning himself in alcohol and utterly lonely and what had Loki done? Led him on until that point and snap back as if it was a cruel joke. Though the thought of the engineer still hovered in the large amount of his thoughts he hated to think why he felt such guilt and betrayal he’d done. Why had he done it to begin with? To show such sentiment to anyone else would be foolish, stupidity wrecked even but Loki couldn’t bring himself to feel like it was foolish he kissed him. Pale lips still tingled from where Tony’s had collided with his, and the heaviness on his chest that didn’t allow him to breath proved he knew he shouldn’t have pulled away.

 

The god erupted into a snarl and spun on his heel with a livid fist smashing directly into a brick wall of a building. The wall crumbled inward from the impact left Loki’s hand scuffed and somewhat bruised, the broken bits and remains of the brick fell to the pavement and the only sound in the air was the faint debris and the tricksters struggle to keep his breath steady. There was no way to resist the war that now engulfed him from the inside out. He had feelings for Tony, Tony Stark had flared the same emotions Sigyn had done so long ago and Loki failed to deny it.

 

His panting breath had crippled into a shuddering sob and he sank to his knee’s try cry. He hated himself for falling like this again; falling to this level of sentiment and worse of all throughout the day and their visits he knew and hopelessly knew he was falling in love with Tony.

 

Stumbling out of the elevator, Tony was in a mad scramble now sober he was looking frantically around the alleys with a black muscle shirt and jeans. He was glad the press hadn’t gotten a snap at him with a camera but he did receive strange looks from pedestrians this late in the night.

 

It felt like hours, which had only been around the time of 45 minutes Tony was looking for Loki before realizing he was looking for a needle in a hay stack and returned to the Tower.

 

“Sir may I suggest- “ Jarvis began only to be cut off by Tony’s sigh.

 

“Mute.” Was the word that kept him from knowing the surprise that awaited him when he took to the elevator and heard the ‘ding’ to his top floor where he was going to spend the next few days in, wasting away in his scotch.

 

Hazel eyes from the engineer drifted to the floor as he walked out of the elevator but as he began to look up the chill in the air had returned swiftly. Looking up he found the god, who looked as if he had bawled his eyes out, standing a foot away from him. Loki looked hopeful; every amount of emotion Tony had felt after the kiss was mirrored perfectly in Loki’s eyes. Maybe that’s why neither one of them denied the kiss when their lips collided. Both of them had been broken, tried to prove themselves for a fathers love and both of them had lost the one thing they couldn’t live without. Even if whatever they were now, even if it didn’t last more than the night, they’d at least know they weren’t alone in it.

 

Tony’s arms had looped around Loki; he might as well have been the only thing keeping Tony to earth, because that’s how he had held onto him. One arm coiling around the gods’ shoulders and a hand fisted in raven hair while the clashing kiss of tongue and teeth only deepened when they were flush against each other.   
Loki had both lean arms in a firm embrace around Tony’s middle, nails digging into the small of the mechanics back to pull him closer into the kiss. Bodies moved in rhythm as if the absence of space between them wasn’t enough, the friction and the closeness just heightened the kiss. And when Loki finally broke the kiss to pull away, Tony had him into a bear-hug embrace he wouldn’t dare let go until he had his fill. Loki being the affection craving idiot he was wrapped his arms back around him and sighed, nuzzling his face into his neck to breathe a cool breath against his neck.

 

“Enough, Stark… I will say, you have.. Done much more than I ever thought you were capable of. Within our first talks I knew you were going to be the end of me. You were to be different than the others and I was right; you’re a perfectly fitting peg in a hole I’ve long held in my heart.” Loki spoke slow, pain and a faint relief coating his voice.

 

Tony knew he’d never replace Sigyn, not when Loki spoke of her the way he did today, but after their talks about finding a mirror, a mirror to share a heart with. Tony knew from then on what Loki meant by that, and he had proven the point. Loki was just scared to be hurt… or scared to lose someone else.

 

“Never the less,” Loki continued, a cold palm smoothing over Tony’s cheek, leaning forward to press his forehead to the shorter mans. “I have not felt as equal to someone.. As you have made me realize today. And for that... I owe you my life and my heart. Do take care of it.”

 

Tony got on his toes to lean up and catch Loki’s mouth in a kiss, not as desperate and emotional as the one they shared before but it was tender and gentle and that’s all Tony could ask for. “I love you too, Rudolph.” He chuckled before Loki pulled away and a new cold ran over Tony’s skin that had him pulling Loki back into his arms. “Asshole.. you better not leave,” Tony grumbled knowing that’s what he was trying to do.

 

Loki sighed, the more he lingered in Tony’s arms the harder it was to pull away and it was just the same for Tony, Loki could see it, but it was enough for the night for what they’d already done. “I will return when you wake, get rest alright?” The god murmured a new softness in his voice that was so strange to come from him, of all people. Tony just nodded and leaned into the final embrace, the knowledge that Loki was leaving had a frigid chill skim over his body and it pulled a whimper through him.

 

The lie smith had leaned down to press his lips against Tony’s ear for a hushed whisper, “Let’s not repeat your 13th birthday, shall we?” Loki purred with a chuckle that had Tony hitting him gentle and playfully.

 

“God you’re an ass..” Tony laughed and pulled away, taking in the last of the god and began to smile. Before Tony’s lips could quirk up fully the god had disappeared.

 

Director Fury stared at the short screen footage and the casual drinking had him on edge but then Tony made an advance and Fury didn’t even stay long enough to watch it all before he was rushing out of the room and pressing his ear piece with utter rage and irritation in his voice. “Hill, I want the team at Base by sunrise is that clear?”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

Nick spun around to glower at Steve, he wasn’t upset with the captain but some form of betrayal had risen from the video.

 

“Thank you, for your service Rodgers.”

 

Steve found it hard to swallow but nodded with a solemn ‘yes sir,’ and watched as the director stormed away. Deep down, Steve new he must have screwed up, he remembered how depressed Tony was after pepper… “God, Steve what did you do..” he sighed and hid his face in his palm.


End file.
